Man In The Past
by Sagara Ryuuki
Summary: Kenpachi berhenti berjalan, matanya kini tertuju pada gadis kecil dua meter dibelakangnya, yang berdiri seolah patung yang diguncang gempa membuat pertahanannya runtuh dalam sekejap. "Kau takut padaku?" For BleachViva Fest.


**Disclaimer: **Tite Kubo

**Warning!** OOC, 3G (GaringGajeGanyambung), AU, dan kawan lainnya.

**Man in the Past**

(by Sagara Ryuuki –相良竜基–, for Bleach: Vivaration Fest.)

"Ayo cepat berikan uang jajanmu pada kami!" desak seorang preman yang betubuh besar, memaksa gadis kecil tak berdosa. Gadis kecil itu menggeleng, mengisyaratkan bahwa dirinya tidak memiliki apapun yang dimaksud oleh preman tersebut. Wajahnya pucat pasi, keringat bercucuran di pelipisnya. Ia mundur setiap langkah ketika dua orang preman itu semakin mendekatinya, memojokkannya keujung gang yang sempit, gelap, dan kumuh.

"Nona kecil, berikan tasmu itu.. CEPAT!!" ucap preman yang tubuhnya lebih kurus dari preman satuya, diakhiri dengan nada tinggi, cukup keras. Tubuh gadis mungil itu mulai bergetar hebat, air matanya menggenang. Beberapa kali gadis kecil itu didesak oleh preman-preman tersebut, ia tetap bersih keras mempertahankan tas sekolahnya. Cukup menguji kesabaran kedua preman tersebut.

"Ahh~!!" pekik gadis kecil itu ketika preman bertubuh kurus itu merenggut paksa tas dari pelukan tangan mungilnya. "Jangan diambil, kumohon.." ucapnya, meronta agar tasnya dikembalikan. Ia melompat-lompat kecil, berusaha meraih tasnya dari tangan preman yang lebih tinggi darinya. Sayang, usahanya sia-sia, gadis itu malah tersungkur ketika preman yang kedua mendorongnya. "Uhh.. Kakak.." isaknya mulai terdengar.

_PLETAKK!!_

Batu kecil berhasil mendarat kasar dikepala preman kurus yang membuat gadis kecil itu tersungkur. "Arrh~!!" erang si preman itu sambil memegang kepalanya yang sakit. "Siapa yang.." tanyanya berhenti ketika ia membalikkan tubuh lalu mendapatkan sesosok gadis berambut pendek dan terlihat tomboy sedang berdiri dengan ekspresi penuh emosi, "...wah, wah, rupanya ada bocah kecil lagi, ya."

"Sun-Sun cepat lari!" teriaknya pada gadis kecil yang masih dalam posisi tersungkur, Sun-Sun.

"Kakak... T-tapi..." Sun-Sun ragu-ragu, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Kakinya tidak mengikuti perintah yang diterima oleh syaraf-syaraf otaknya.

Merasa waktunya cukup terdesak, kakaknya–Apache–berlari kearah Sun-Sun, menerobos kedua preman tersebut lalu menarik Sun-Sun paksa, terburu-buru. "Ayo, cepat!" baru Apache dan Sun-Sun mengambil dua langkah kakinya, kedua preman itu menghalangi. Menatap Apache dan Sun-Sun seolah takkan pernah memberikan mereka secelah jalan. "Mau apa kalian, eh?! Pengecut! Beraninya hanya pada bocah!" gentarnya.

"Kalian bocah ingusan, jangan co—"

_BUAKK!! BUAKK!!_

"Argh~!!" erang kedua preman tersebut. Apache sengaja menendang kedua alat vital preman tersebut.

"Cih! Rasakan preman krempeng!" ejek Apache sambil menjulurkan lidahnya, "ayo, Sun-Sun!" ia mengambil kesempatan ini untuk segera melarikan diri.

"Sial!" geram si preman, masih memegang alat vitalnya yang kesakitan. "Heh, bodoh! Cepat kejar mereka!"

* * *

'_hosh~ hosh~ hosh~_' nafas Sun-Sun mulai tersengal-sengal. Sudah sepuluh menit mereka berlari, menghindari kedua preman tadi. "Kakak, aku capek," keluhnya, tangan kanannya memegangi dadanya yang sesak, dan berusaha mengambil pasokan oksigen ke dalam paru-parunya.

"Sun-Sun, aku juga capek, tapi kalau kita tidak cepat kabur nanti kita—" Apache tidak sempat melanjutkan perkataannya, kedua bola matanya lebih dulu menangkap sesosok pria yang baru sepuluh menit dilihatnya, preman kurus. "Tidak ada waktu lagi, cepat! Kita harus bersembunyi!"

"T-tapi—" Apache tidak menghiraukan apa yang akan dikatakan adiknya, ia menarik langsung pergelangan tangan kiri Sun-Sun dengan paksa.

Mereka berdua berlari ke tempat ramai, mencari tempat persembunyian yang dirasa aman. "Ah, ini dia! Kita sembunyi di gudang sayur ini saja." Ucap Apache ketika melihat ada sebuah gudang yang cukup besar dipinggiran sungai. Mereka masuk ke dalam gudang, lalu bersembunyi dibalik tumpukan karung berisi bawang merah.

"Kakak~" desis Sun-Sun, merasa tidak aman jika mereka bersembunyi dibalik tumpukkan tersebut.

"Ssstt~! Jangan bersuara, nanti ketahuan!" bisik Apache sambil menempelkan telunjuk kanannya didepan bibir Sun-Sun. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah pintu gudang, memastikan bahwa preman-preman itu tidak membuntuti mereka lagi. Sun-Sun mengerti, Apache menyuruhnya untuk tidak bersuara demi keamanan mereka juga. Tapi bagaimanapun juga Sun-Sun tetap tidak bisa berlama dibalik tumpukkan karung bawang merah tersebut. Apa kakak lupa kalau aku alergi pada bawang merah? pikir Sun-Sun.

_KREEEK~_

Pintu yang diamati Apache terbuka perlahan. Mimpi buruk, pikir Apache. Ia kemudian mencari posisi senyaman mungkin agar tidak diketahui oleh orang itu–preman.

"Bocah... ayo keluar jangan bersembunyi..." panggil si preman, matanya menelusuri setiap sudut gudang sayuran tersebut, mencari Apache dan Sun-Sun. Preman itu cukup sulit menemukan mereka, tidak ada penerangan dalam ruangan itu, hanya ada beberapa pantulan cahaya matahari sore yang menerobos melalui jendela-jendela persegi kecil yang terletak dibagian atas dinding gudang tersebut.

'_HATCHIIH_' bersin Sun-Sun tiba-tiba. Apache menatap Sun-Sun dengan tatapan apa-yang-kau-lakukan! Ia langsung panik tidak karuan, tubuhnya bergetar, takut ditemukan oleh preman itu.

Si preman yang mendengar suara bersin Sun-Sun reflek menoleh ke sumber suara, dibalik tumpukkan karung bawang merah. "Fu fu~ rupanya kalian disitu ya," desis preman dengan seringai kemenangannya.

Apache dan Sun-Sun semakin panik ketika mendengar derap langkah kaki mendekat kearah mereka. Saling memeluk bahu yang bergetar dan memejamkan mata sambil berdoa dalam hati, itu yang hanya bisa mereka lakukan saat ini.

"Kena kalian, bocah sialan! Hahaha!" teriak si preman setelah mengangkat tumpukkan karung yang menjadi tempat persembunyian mereka.

"KYAAA~!" teriak Apache dan Sun-Sun. Berharap ada yang mendengar suaranya lalu menolong mereka.

Mereka berlari menjauh dari preman tersebut, sayangnya sekarang mereka malah terpojok. Tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi. Sementara preman tersebut semakin mendekati mereka berdua.

"Hei, apa yang kalian lakukan disini?!" suara alto itu menggema dalam gudang, seorang pria dengan kaos polos tak berlengan penuh noda, rambutnya yang _gondrong _terurai sebahu,wajahnya lebih seram dari preman tersebut. Pria itu berdiri diambang pintu gudang dengan sebuah karung sayur yang dipanggulnya.

Kedua kakak beradik pun kini tertoleh kearah pria besar itu. Sedangkan si preman menoleh dan menatap pria tersebut dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "K-kau—"

"Paman! Tolong, kami mau diculik tengkorak ini!!" teriak Apache memotong ucapan si preman. Jari telunjuknya mengarah pada pria yang dianggapnya sebagai tengkorak. Ia berharap pria besar itu mau membantunya.

"Apa?!" tanya pria besar, menatap tidak percaya pada preman kurus dihadapannya dengan aura membunuh.

"B-bohong!" getar si preman ketika pria besar itu mendekat kearahnya. "A-ampuni aku, Kenpachi-san! Aku akan pergi dari sini!" si preman pun berlari terbirit-birit, kabur.

"Hhh..." Apache dan Sun-Sun menghela nafas lega. "Terima kasih, paman!" terima kasih Apache dan Sun-Sun, mereka menyinggungkan senyum termanis yang mereka miliki.

"Hng~ Ya, sama-sama." Balas pria besar. "Kenapa bocah seperti kalian masih berkeliaran ditempat seperti ini?" tanyanya sambil meletakkan beban di punggungnya ke tumpukkan karung sayur lainnya.

Apache dan Sun-Sun saling bertemu pandang dalam hitungan detik, lalu menunjukkan cengiran lebar yang mempertontonkan deretan gigi putih mereka pada pria besar itu–Kenpachi.

"Apa?" tanya Kenpachi heran.

"K-kami tersesat paman, hehe..." jawab Apache masih dengan cengirannya.

"Hng?" Kenpachi mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "memang rumah kalian dimana?"

"Rumah kami ada dibukit barat Rokungai," kali ini Sun-Sun yang menjawab, diikuti anggukan Apache.

"Oh," respon Kenpachi, "kalau begitu biar kuantar kalian, setelah menyelesaikan tugasku tentunya."

"Terima kasih, paman!" jawab Apache dan Sun-Sun riang.

* * *

Matahari sedikit demi sedikit mulai bersembunyi diufuk barat, menyisakan seberkas cahaya oranye yang menemani tiap langkah kakak beradik dan seorang pria besar sepanjang jalan.

"Nama kalian siapa?" tanya Kenpachi, tangan kanannya menggandeng Apache sedangkan yang kiri menggandeng Sun-Sun. Tatapannya tetap lurus kedepan, kearah jalanan.

"Aku Apache!" jawab Apache dengan riang.

"Aku Sun-Sun!" begitu juga Sun-Sun, tidak kalah riangnya dengan Apache. Memang dasar anak kecil. "Kalau paman siapa?" lanjut Sun-Sun bertanya.

"Aku Kenpachi Zaraki," jawabnya, nada altonya terdengar jelas.

"Oh," jawab Apache singkat, "kami panggil paman Ken saja, ya?"

"Terserah kalian saja."

"Baiklah, paman Ken!"

Hening. Seakan tidak ada hal yang menarik untuk diperbincangkan. Ya, tapi memang tidak ada. Hanya derap langkah kaki mereka yang terdengar selama lima menit ini. Sampai Sun-Sun mengeluh, merasa letih. Berbeda dengan Apache yang lebih banyak staminanya dibandingkan Sun-Sun.

"Kakak, paman Ken, aku capek. Kita istirahat dulu, ya?" pinta Sun-Sun sambil sedikit menarik ujung pakaian milik Kenpachi, menunjukkan wajah terpolosnya agar Kenpachi dan Apache mau memenuhi permintaannya.

"Tidak," Apache menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "ini sudah larut, Sun-Sun. Nanti ibu bisa cemas kalau kita pulang telat." Tolaknya.

"Aku lelah," Sun-Sun memelas.

"Tetap tidak bisa."

"Ayolah, kakak..."

"T-i-d-a-k."

Kenpachi hanya menatap heran kakak beradik yang sedang berdebat dihadapannya. Ia menghela nafasnya. "Sudahlah, biar Sun-Sun kugendong."

Apache dan Sun-Sun berhenti berdebat, matanya kini menoleh kearah Kenpachi yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

"Paman yakin?" Apache meyakinkan. "Sun-Sun itu berat, lho." Katanya menatap Sun-Sun dengan ekor matanya. Sun-Sun hanya bisa menggembungkan pipinya sambil _cemberut_.

"Ya." jawab Kenpachi, lalu ia berbalik mensejajarkan punggungnya dihadapan Sun-Sun. "Cepat naik."

Sun-Sun sedikit ragu, takut merepotkan. "Tapi..."

"Sudah cepat naik, ibumu pasti sudah khawatir."

Tidak ada pilihan lagi, Apache sudah menolaknya mentah-mentah untuk beristirahat sedangkan dirinya sudah sangat kelelahan. Tubuh kecilnya menaiki punggung besar milik Kenpachi. Tangannya ia kalungkan kedepan leher Kenpachi, agar tidak mudah terjatuh. Lalu memulai lagi perjalanan yang sempat terpotong oleh perdebatan sang kakak beradik.

Angin malam yang berhembus dingin mulai merasuki pori-pori kulit. Membuat bulu-bulu epidermis berdiri vertikal.

Sun-Sun mulai mengantuk, ia menguap lebar. Menyandarkan kepalanya senyaman mungkin diatas bahu lebar milik Kenpachi, matanya mulai terpejam. Wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah.

"Paman Ken tinggal dimana?" tanya Apache memecah keheningan.

"Dimana pun." Jawabnya singkat. Tatapannya tidak terlepas dari jalan setapak ditengah ladang yang luas.

Apache menatap pria tinggi besar disampingnya, heran. Ia tidak mengerti apa maksud dari jawaban itu. Apa mungkin paman Ken punya rumah banyak? Pikir Apache.

"Bukan berarti aku memiliki banyak rumah dimana-mana." Kenpachi melanjutkan jawabannya, seakan-akan ia dapat membaca pikiran gadis kecil yang berjalan disampingnya.

"Oh," Apache mengalihkan matanya, menatap lurus kearah bukit yang sebentar lagi ia tapakkan kakinya disana. Sambil berjalan, ia berpikir sejenak, menilik-nilik siapa sebenarnya pria besar disampingnya.

"Aku tidak punya rumah. Dimana ada tempat berteduh tak berpenghuni, disitu rumahku–tepatnya tempat peristirahatanku." kata Kenpachi, memecah pikiran Apache. Mulailah Kenpachi menjelaskan perjalanan hidupnya–meski tidak seluruhnya.

Awal mulanya Apache tertegun mendengarkan cerita Kenpachi. Sejak kecil Kenpachi tidak pernah melihat bagaimana rupa orang tuanya, belum pernah merasakan kasih sayang yang biasa orang tua berikan pada anaknya, bahkan karena tubuhnya–yang terbilang lebih besar dari anak-anak biasa–ia dijauhi oleh anak-anak seumurannya, tidak memiliki siapapun. Ia tertunduk haru menatap jalanan yang dipijakinya ketika tahu bahwa sejak kecil Kenpachi sebatang kara, sama seperti dirinya. Tapi ekspresi wajahnya berubah drastis ketika Kenpachi melanjutkan cerita kehidupannya, ia mengakui bahwa dirinya adalah mantan pembunuh bayaran yang sempat diburon polisi. Jantungnya berdegup kencang ketika mendengar _hal_ tersebut, takut. Ia takut sesuatu yang pernah Kenpachi lakukan dimasa lalunya terjadi padanya dan adiknya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, langkah kakinya perlahan berhenti. Tatapannya kosong, seakan Kenpachi benar-benar akan melakukan _hal tersebut _padanya dan Sun-Sun.

Kenpachi berhenti berjalan, matanya kini tertuju pada gadis kecil dua meter dibelakangnya, yang berdiri seolah patung yang diguncang gempa membuat pertahanannya runtuh dalam sekejap. "Kau takut padaku?"

Apache tetap dalam posisinya, tertunduk. Terhanyut oleh paranoid yang menghantui pikirannya. Getaran ditubuhnya tak kunjung berhenti.

Kenpachi melangkah pelan kearah Apache, dengan Sun-Sun yang masih menjadi beban dipunggungnya saat ini. Ia berjongkok didepan Apache, mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan gadis kecil yang lebih pendek darinya agar dapat bertemu wajah dengannya. "Aku sudah berhenti melakukan hal _itu_, kau tidak usah khawatir. Aku tidak akan _melakukannya _padamu." Jelas Kenpachi.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Apache.

"Aku bersumpah." Kenpachi meyakinkan. "Lagi pula, aku ingin menebus kesalahanku. Dengan membantu orang lain."

"..." Apache menatap kearah Kenpachi yang menunjukkan kesungguhannya untuk tidak mengulangi _hal berdosa_ tersebut. "Janji?" Apache menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya yang mungil.

Kenpachi mengerti apa maksudnya, gadis kecil dihadapannya ingin kelingkingnya dikaitkan satu sama lain. "Kau ingin adikmu terjatuh?"

"Hn?" Apache berpikir, berusaha mengolah kata-kata dari Kenpachi. Beberapa detik kemudian ia pun mengerti apa maksudnya, Kenpachi tidak dapat melepaskan satu tangannya yang masih menyangga kaki mungil Sun-Sun, karena sudah pasti dengan begitu Sun-Sun akan mudah terjatuh. Ia tersenyum lebar sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal sama sekali.

"Ayo, sampai kapan kita akan berdiam ditengah jalan seperti ini?" ajak Kenpachi. Ia berdiri, memutar tubuhnya dan kembali berjalan.

"Tunggu aku, paman Ken!" teriak Apache ketika Kenpachi sudah berjalan lebih dahulu.

* * *

Matahari kini benar-benar tenggelam di ufuk barat, tugasnya sebagai Raja Siang telah usai. Digantikan oleh sang bulan dan para bintang yang kini menemani perbukitan luas yang hijau. Disekitarnya terdapat ladang sayuran, hanya ada beberapa bangunan rumah sederhana yang terbuat dari kayu-kayu berwarna cokelat tua. Cahaya remang lampu pijar menjadi penerangan utama disetiap rumah sederhana tersebut.

Seorang wanita paruh baya tampak cemas. Satu jam ia berdiri diteras rumahnya, berjalan beberapa langkah kearah kiri dan beberapa saat ia kembali berjalan kearah kanan. Seolah wanita itu menjadi besi panas yang merapihkan setiap pakaian kusut. Meski melakukannya berulangkali tetap saja ia tidak bisa seperti besi panas tersebut, pikirannya masih kusut. Hatinya khawatir. Sesekali ia bergumam dan berdoa. "Ya, Tuhan... semoga mereka baik-baik saja."

"Ibu, kita tunggu didalam saja. Hari sudah gelap, udaranya juga kurang bersahabat, nanti ibu bisa sakit kalau berada diluar terus." Ajak seorang gadis berambut hijau muda cerah, Lilynette namanya.

Wanita berkulit gelap tersebut menggeleng lemah, enggan mengikuti ajakkan anak angkatnya yang tertua. Rambut panjangnya yang bergelombang tertiup angin, membawa setiap helaiannya bersama hembusan angin malam. Wajahnya sangat lesu.

Lilynette sudah membujuknya untuk kesekian kali, tapi ibunya tetap memberikan jawaban yang sama, enggan. Ia menyerah. Dalam hatinya ia merutuki kedua adiknya yang membuat ibunya sangat cemas seperti ini. Ia masuk kedalam rumah lalu kembali dengan secangkir teh hangat dan sebuah_ sweater_ ditangannya.

"Ibu, ini kubuatkan teh hangat untukmu," ia meletakkan cangkir teh tersebut disamping vas bunga yang terletak dimeja kecil teras rumah itu. "Dan pakailah _sweater_nya, supaya ibu tidak kedinginan." Lanjutnya. Ia menghampiri wanita paruh baya tersebut, memakaikannya _sweater_.

"Terima kasih, sayang..." ucapnya pelan. Lilynette tersenyum.

"Apache dan Sun-Sun pasti akan baik-baik saja, ibu." Hibur Lilynette yang kini berdiri disamping ibunya.

"Semoga saja..."

"Ibu jangan memiliki sugesti negatif, itu akan mengurangi kesehatan ibu. Percayalah, mereka baik-baik saja."

Wanita itu menoleh kearah anak yang disayanginya. Meskipun Lilynette bukanlah anak kandungnya sendiri, tapi ia sangat menyayanginya sebagaimana seorang ibu yang menyayangi anak kandungnya. "Kau semakin pintar, ya. Ibu bangga padamu." Pujinya.

Lilynette tersipu malu ketika ibunya memuji dirinya. Ia tersenyum dan membalas tatapan ibunya, "Karena semangat dan dukungan dari ibu."

"Kau ini bisa saja." Wanita itu terkekeh pelan.

"Eh? Ibu, lihat, ada orang yang menuju kemari!" seru Lilynette ketika bola matanya menangkap siluet dari jarak cukup kejauhan.

"Ya Tuhan, semoga saja itu mereka.." harap wanita itu.

"Ya, semoga saja. Tapi," Lilynette menyipitkan matanya, memperhatikan siluet yang masih samar dimatanya. "Sepertinya—"

"Ibu~!!" teriak gadis kecil itu dari kejauhan tanpa sengaja memotong pembicaraan Lilynette.

Wajah lesu dan rasa khawatir wanita itu hilang seketika ketika melihat seorang gadis kecil berlari kearahnya, dan menjatuhkan tubuh mungilnya kedalam pelukan wanita itu. "Ya Tuhan, kemana saja kau, Apache? Ibu khawatir.." ucapnya haru melihat anaknya kembali dengan selamat.

"Ibu, aku 'kan sudah besar, aku pasti baik-baik saja." Jawab Apache.

Wanita itu melepaskan pelukan Apache perlahan, ia menyentuh pipi gadis mungil dihadapannya, meraba wajah polos gadis kecil itu, memastikan bahwa semua ini bukan utopis. Sejenak wanita itu tersadar, putrinya yang paling bungsu tidak bersama Apache. Ia kembali panik. "Dimana Sun-Sun?" tanyanya.

Apache mengangkat jari telunjuknya, mengarahkan kepada pria besar yang masih berjalan sambil menggendong Sun-Sun yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya.

Wanita paruh baya itu menghampiri pria tersebut, Kenpachi. Lalu meminta Sun-Sun untuk dialihkan padanya. Wanita itu melepas kedua tangan Sun-Sun yang masih mengalungi leher Kenpachi perlahan, menggendongnya didepan. Membiarkan bahunya menjadi bantal. "Terima kasih, tuan. Anda telah menolong kedua putriku."

"Ya, sama-sama." jawab Kenpachi singkat. "Kalau begitu aku pulang. Selamat malam, nona."

"Paman Ken! Jangan pulang, kita minum teh bersama dulu, bagaimana?" pinta Apache sedikit berteriak. Ia berlari kecil menghampiri Kenpachi yang masih berada diambang pagar rumah. "Jangan pulang..." pintanya sekali lagi, dengan nada memelas tentunya.

"Ya, Apache benar paman. Bagaimana kalau kita minum teh lebih dahulu?" ajak Lilynette. "Teh buatan ibu enak, lho."

"Jadi, bagaimana, tuan?" tanya wanita itu.

Kenpachi menghela nafas pelan. "Ya, baiklah."

Lilynette mempersilahkan Kenpachi masuk. Sedangkan wanita paruh baya itu memindahkan Sun-Sun kedalam kamarnya. Setelah itu ia menuju dapur dan menyiapkan beberapa cangkir teh hangat dan cemilan.

"Ibu? Mau kubantu?" ucap Apache tiba-tiba, entah sejak kapan ia berada dalam dapur.

"Ya, boleh, sayang..." ucap wanita itu lembut. "Mungkin kau bisa menceritakan sebagian perjalananmu?"

Apache mengangguk, lalu menceritakan apa yang telah terjadi padanya dan Sun-Sun hari ini, "Tadi... ..."

* * *

"Teh dan cemilan tiba~" ucap Apache girang.

"Maaf menunggu lama," ucap wanita itu sambil meletakkan cangkir teh dan cemilan diatas meja persegi. "Silahkan, diminum. Oh, ya. Sebelumnya, perkenalkan namaku Mila Rose." Ucapnya seraya duduk disebuah sofa berlengan. Nampan yang ia bawa disimpan dipangkuannya.

"Ya, terima kasih. Saya Kenpachi Zaraki." Kenpachi menyeruput teh yang telah disediakan, untuk sekedar menghormati pemberian dari pemilik rumah.

Diruang tamu itu, mereka berbincang-bincang sambil menyeruput teh masing-masing.

"Iya, ibu! Paman Ken hebat! Padahal paman Ken tidak melakukan apapun, tapi preman itu malah pergi terbirit-birit melihatnya." Apache sangat antusias sekali ketika sedang bercerita, sampai-sampai ia tersedak.

Mila Rose tersenyum kearah putrinya. "Iya, sayang... tapi kalau sedang minum tidak usah terburu-buru."

"Dasar bocah," desis Lilynette yang berada disamping Apache.

"Apache, sudah malam, tidur, ya?" ucap Mila Rose lembut. "Lily, antarkan Apache ke kamarnya, ya."

"Yah~" Apache kecewa ketika ibunya menyuruhnya untuk segera tidur. Padahal aku ingin bermain dengan paman Ken, pikir Apache. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Sudah, anak kecil, ayo tidur!" kata Lilynette sambil menggandeng Apache menuju kamarnya.

Sementara itu, kini hanya Mila Rose dan Kenpachi yang berada diruang tamu, ditemani cahaya lampu pijar yang cukup redup.

Mila Rose menghela nafas kecil, lalu menatap kedua bola mata pria besar yang duduk disebrangnya. "Sekali lagi, aku ucapkan terima kasih, tuan Kenpachi."

"Ya." Jawab Kenpachi singkat. Ia memang tidak terbiasa bersosialisasi cukup dekat dengan orang-orang disekitarnya, mungkin karena dia lebih senang menyendiri, sama seperti yang selalu ia lakukan ketika masih berada dibalik jeruji besi. "Anak-anakmu memang baik."

"Ya, aku pun bangga pada mereka." Mila Rose tersenyum simpul. "Meski mereka bukan anak kandungku." Lanjutnya.

"..."

"Mereka anak yang aku angkat dari panti asuhan. Aku merasa kesepian, jadi kuangkat mereka bertiga jadi teman hidupku." Jelas Mila Rose.

"Begitu, ya." Ucap Kenpachi pelan.

"Kau sendiri?"

"..."

Mila Rose teringat dengan cerita Apache, ia merutuki dirinya karena telah bertanya tanpa memikirkan perasaan orang lain. "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud untu—"

"Aku tidak memiliki siapa-siapa," Potong Kenpachi tiba-tiba. "Aku tidak pernah memiliki siapa pun, apa pun, segalanya."

Mila Rose tersentak, merasa tidak enak karena telah menanyakan hal privasi pada Kenpachi. Tapi entah mengapa perasaannya selalu ingin menanyakan hal itu pada Kenpachi, ia... merasa familiar dengannya."Ma-maafkan aku."

"Ya," jawabnya. Lalu berkata, "rasanya sudah larut malam, aku harus pulang." Lanjut Kenpachi. Ia beranjak dari sofanya, lalu berjalan kearah pintu.

Mila Rose pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Tunggu, tuan Kenpachi!" cegahnya ketika Kenpachi tengah memegang kenop pintu. Kenpachi menoleh kearahnya, memberikan tatapan 'ada apa?'. "Ti-tidak, biar kuantar sampai depan."

Tanpa Kenpachi sadari pipi wanita berkulit gelap itu merona merah.

"Terima kasih telah mengantar," ucap Kenpachi. "Sampai nanti." Baru saja ia mau melangkahkan kakinya, ia merasa tangannya ditarik. Ya, Mila Rose yang menarik pergelangan tangannya. "Ada apa?"

"Maaf," ucap Mila Rose lalu melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dari tangan Kenpachi. "Apa... Apa kau mau tinggal bersama kami?" tawarnya terbata-bata.

"Aku tidak bisa." Tolak Kenpachi.

Mila Rose menghela nafasnya, "begitu, ya..."

"Sudah, aku pulang dulu."

"Tu-tunggu..."

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Terima kasih..."

"Untuk apa?" tanya Kenpachi heran.

"Untuk 22 tahun yang lalu," ucap Mila Rose. Kenpachi mengangkat sebelah alisnya, heran. "Kau menyelamatkan seorang gadis kecil dari gangguan para preman waktu itu."

Kenpachi semakin heran dengan apa yang dikatakan Mila Rose. Memang ia sempat ingat, ia pernah menolong seorang gadis yang diganggu oleh para preman-preman hidung belang. Tapi ia tidak mengerti, apa hubungannya gadis kecil itu dengan wanita dewasa yang sekarang ada dihadapannya.

"Gadis itu aku." Lanjut Mila Rose.

Ucapan singkat namun membuat Kenpachi tercengang. "Be-begitu... Ya... Sama-sama..." balasnya. Ia bingung mau berkata apa. Ia masih tidak percaya gadis yang sempat ia tolong puluhan tahun lalu sekarang ada dihadapannya. "Kalau begitu.. aku pulang dulu, selamat malam."

"Ya, baiklah. Jika ada waktu senggang datanglah kemari."

"Ya, kuusahakan..."

Kenpachi berjalan, semakin menjauh dari tempat tinggal Mila Rose beserta anak-anaknya. Menghilang dalam kegelapan malam yang pekat ditemani tarian rerumputan yang bergoyang mengikuti irama angin yang berhembus.

Berbulan-bulan ia telah pergi dan tak pernah kembali menampakkan batang hidungnya sedikit pun.

* * *

"Ibu, kenapa paman Ken tidak pernah datang mengunjungi kita? Kata ibu paman Ken akan kembali.." ucap gadis tomboy dengan nada kecewa. Ia menautkan dagunya diatas meja lipat khusus menggambar yang baru saja ia dapatkan dari ibunya.

"Mungkin paman Ken sedang sibuk. Percayalah, paman Ken pasti akan mengunjungi kita." Ucap wanita paruh baya sambil meneruskan rajutannya.

"Iya, bersugesti positif saja, Apache." Ucap gadis sulung berambut hijau muda cerah menasihati. "Ah, ada kumbang.." gumamnya.

"Tapi 'kan, aku merindukan paman Ken. Waktu itu aku belum sempat mengucapkan terima kasih." Ucap gadis bungsu berambut panjang sambil memeluk erat boneka _teddy bear_nya.

"Aku juga belum, Sun-Sun. Ini gara-gara ibu dan kak Lily yang mengharuskanku untuk tidur, sih!" ucap gadis tomboy itu, bibirnya dikerucutkan sebisa mungkin.

Mila Rose hanya bisa tersenyum simpul mendengar perbincangan ketiga putrinya. Dalam hatinya juga ia merasakan apa yang ketiga putrinya itu rasakan, ia merindukan Kenpachi.

"Eh?"

"Ada apa, kak?" tanya Sun-Sun heran.

"Lihat kesana!" Lilynette mengangkat jari telunjuknya mengarahkan pada sesuatu yang dimaksudnya.

Apache dan Sun-Sun menoleh. Mereka menyipitkan mata, berusaha menangkap apa yang dimaksud oleh Lilynette. "Itu kan..." ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Paman Ken! Itu paman Ken!" teriak Lilynette kegirangan. "Ibu! Paman Ken datang!" serunya.

Sementara itu Apache dan Sun-Sun segera berlari mendekati kearah pria bertubuh besar tersebut, "Paman Ken~"

Euforia. Itu yang dirasakan keluarga kecil itu, terutama Mila Rose. Ia sangat tidak menyangka bahwa Kenpachi benar-benar akan kembali.

Ia berjalan menuju pintu pagar, berniat menyambut kedatangan Kenpachi. Meski ia tahu, Kenpachi mungkin tidak akan menyambutnya dengan senyuman lebar atau pelukkan kerinduan. Kenpachi datang pun sudah cukup baginya. Ia tersenyum.

"Kau datang juga, Kenpachi-san..."

**O W A R I**

**A/N: **Ngerasa fic ini gak jelas? Garing? Aneh? Ga nyambung? YA! Anda sekalian memang benar... Hah, entahlah fic ini abal, semuanya OOC abisss~ very disgusting ending pula.. hmhm...

1) Lilynette berumur 13 tahun, Apache 8 tahun, Sun-Sun 7 tahun. Mila Rose sama Kenpachi berumur 29 tahun.

2) "_**Iya, bersugesti positif saja, Apache." Ucap gadis sulung berambut merah muda menasihati. "Ah, ada kumbang.." gumamnya.**_ Scene ini Lilynette lagi lihat-lihat bunga dihalaman rumahnya.

3) Tentang pairing disini, udah Black x White 'kan? Dari Black; Mila Rose, Apache, Sun-Sun, Lilynette, dan dari White; Kenpachi. Yah... meski cuma dikit sih, hhe (apaan?)

4) Kenapa pake pairing tersebut? jawabannya; gak tau, waktu denger BleachViva, dikepala saia terbesit Mila Rose vs Zaraki (?)

Yah... no comment lagi, aku kehabisan kata-kata dan kalimat.. Cuma satu kalimat yang tersisa... Maukah para readers me-Review fic ini? Saia tunggu! XD


End file.
